My brother , my love
by bubule
Summary: quand notre amour semble impossible , quand la personne que l'on aime nous blesse inconsciemment ...  SASU/NARU Happy End


**My brother, my love**

Bam!

« Hey Naru tu peux me dire lesquels me vont le mieux ? »

Là, mon frère vient de débarquer dans ma chambre, une serviette tenant en équilibre sur ses hanches, dégoulinant d'eau de la douche. Il se posta devant le grand miroir à côtés de mon bureau, laissant tomber le tas de vêtements qu'il avait dans les mains d'un côté et sa serviette de l'autre, m'offrant une vue complète de son corps nu.

Je détournais le regard, rougissant et lui tendis un boxer qu'il enfila en me remerciant.

« Alors je mets quoi ?

- Tu vas où ce soir ?

- En boite avec Neiji.

- Tu compte ramener quelqu'un après ?

- Bien sur quelle question ! »

Je cherchais dans le tas de vêtements qu'il avait apporté et lui tendis un jean noir griffé à plusieurs endroits, j'y ajoutais quelque chaines sur le côtés, un T-shirt en résille et une veste de costume noir. Je retournais dans sa chambre pour lui ramener des chaussures du même style que la veste.

« Fille ou garçon ?

- De ?

- Tu veux ramener quoi ce soir, fille ou garçon ?

- Ah… fille !

- Met ce parfum alors.

- Pourquoi ?

- Elles vont aimer il a une odeur sucrée

- Si je me souviens c'est toi qui me l'as offert ce parfum…

- Oui, et ?

- T'as les gouts d'une fille

- Quoi ! Pourquoi ?

- Si tu me l'as offert c'est que forcement tu as aimé son odeur, et puisque tu me dis que les filles vont aimer parce qu'il est sucrée, alors tu a les gouts d'une fille.

- …

- Roooo, ça va je te taquine, fais pas la tête, bon j'y vais à toute à l'heure. »

Il posa un chaste baiser sur mes lèvres puis partit pour sa partie de chasse du soir

Vous devez surement vous demandez pourquoi il m'embrasse alors que c'est mon frère. C'est une habitude qu'il a prise avant de sortir le soir.

Ca n'a jamais été plus loin que le contact lèvres contre lèvres, moi qui suis fou amoureux de lui c'est un peu comme si j'étais son petit ami, cela me donne l'illusion quelques instants d'être la personne chère à son cœur qu'il embrasse avant de partir au travail, sauf qu'il ne rentre pas pour manger ou après son travaille mais pour coucher avec une personne qu'il aura trouvé. Mais je chéris ces petits moments qui me donnent l'illusion d'être en couple avec lui, alors qu'il ne ressent surement pas les mêmes sentiments que moi.

Mon frère, Sasuke Uchiwa ,20 ans est mon frère depuis 10 ans et cela fait 8 ans que je suis éperdument amoureux de lui .Mon père est mort dans un accident de voiture lorsque j'avais quatre ans, et ma mère, quatre ans plus tard a trouvé l'amour en Fugaku Uchiwa le père de Sasuke, qui a perdu sa femme lors de la naissance de celui-ci. Dès le début et tout le temps après, il c'est occupé de moi, me soignait quand j'avais mal, me réconfortait quand j'étais triste. Au collège, quand j'ais été rejeté par les élèves de ma classe, qui me traitais de monstre parce que mon père était mort, Il m'emmenait avec lui lorsqu'il sortait avec ses amis, qui m'adoptèrent et m'acceptèrent rapidement, pour pas que je me renferme sur moi-même. C'est avec toutes ses attentions que je n'avais pas eu l'habitude de recevoir que je suis tombé amoureux de lui.

A force de le regarder comme si c'était la chose la plus précieuse au monde, son meilleur ami, Neiji s'est rendu compte de mes sentiments pour mon frère et soutient quand je suis au plus bas à cause de ses agissements de Play boys. Sasuke vient aussi me réconforter mais il ne connaît pas les vraies raisons de mes déprimes.

Tien ! Il est rentré, je peut savoir qu'il a trouvé ce qu'il m'a dit vouloir ramener, car j'entends glousser dans le couloir, j'éteins ma lumière et m'enfonce dans les couvertures, attendant le sommeil. Je peux entendre, de l'autre coté du couloir, des gémissements. Je sais que ce ne sont pas les siens car ils sont beaucoup trop aigus pour pouvoir venir de lui et puis je ne l'ai jamais entendu gémir avec ses coups d'un soir, comme avec n'importe qui d'autre d'ailleurs.

Les cris s'intensifient. J'aimerais tellement être à sa place, prendre mon pied par la personne que j'aime comme elle donne l'air de prendre le sien. Je m'imagine dans plusieurs positions, lui me dominant de tout son corps, son amour me pénétrant…

Les gémissements se sont arrêtés, il doit avoir fini avec elle, je me blottis un peu plus dans mes couvertures de mon grand lit froid. Je dois être idiot, me faire du mal tout seul, je pourrais m'endormir avant qu'il arrive, mais je me force à rester éveiller, à l'entendre donner du plaisir à une personne qui ne sera jamais moi. Je crois que ce qu'il me fait le plus mal c'est quand il revient avec des hommes, me dire que j'ais exactement la même chose qu'eux entre les jambes et que ce n'est pas moi dans le lit de mon amour, sous lui à gémir de plaisir…

J'entends ma porte s'ouvrir et un faisceau lumineux pénètre ma chambre quelques secondes, des pas se font ensuite entendre et une personne se glisse dans mon lit.

« Naru je peut dormir avec toi ?

- Parce que si je te dis non tu repars dans ta chambre ?

- Merci naru.

- Eh, oh ! Tu m'as écouté ?

- Mais oui j'ai été captivé par tes mots …

- Arrête je ne suis pas une de tes proie !

- D'accord, d'accord j'arrête »

Il se glissa un peu plus dans les couvertures, me pris dans ses bras, me collant contre son torse dénudé car il n'avait pas pris la peine d'enfiler plus qu'un boxer.

« Sasuke ! Je ne suis pas une peluche !

- Si tu es tout doux et tout mignon.

-….

- Aller boude pas, Tu sais que je t'aime.

-….

- Naru…

-Pourquoi tu ne vas jamais dormir dans ta chambre après avoir fais l'amour avec tes conquêtes d'un soir ?

- D'une ! Je ne fais pas l'amour avec eux, je les baise, je les nique, je les encule mais je ne fais pas l'amour avec, car il n'y a aucun sentiment.

- N'éludes pas la question.

- Une fille c'est bien pour baiser mais c'est chiant au lit, soit elle prenne toute la place soit elle t'agrippe et se colle toi comme une pieuvre, donc après avoir tiré mon cou je me casse c'est beaucoup plus pratique.

- Je te signal que même quand tu ramènes des garçons tu viens dormir dans ma chambre.

- Parce que c'est chiant, il faut que je changes les draps après ils foutent du spermes partout !

- Parce que tu le fais sans protection ?

- Si moi j'en ai une mais eux nan, et puis c'est souvent mes proies qui m'offrent les capotes comme ça je prends mon pied gratos.

- Mais c'est dégueulasse, tu ne sais pas si ils ont des maladies et tu ne leurs demande même pas de mettre un préservatif

- Je lave mes draps après.

- Mais quand même !

- Je n'ai jamais rien eu de toute façon.

- Je m'en fiche tu vas aller faire un test à l'hôpital dès demain !

- J'en ai fait un hier et j'ai eu les résultats ce matin, et je n'ais rien du tout.

- Et bah quand même, fait leur mettre des préservatifs !

- Oui, oui naru.

- Tu me le promets ?

- Je te le promets.

- Bien, dormons.

- Hn, bonne nuit naru-chan »

Le lendemain :

Quand je me réveillais j'étais seul dans le lit et je pouvais entendre une fille pleurer tout en écoutant Sasuke réciter ce qu'il sortait à chaque personne après avoir couché avec eux. Les pleures redoublèrent puis un claquement sonore ce fit entendre. Je me levais de mon lit en vitesse et allais voir ce qui c'était passer.

Dès que je fus rentré je pus voir une fille aux cheveux roses, à moitié habillée, la main en l'air, et en face d'elle, Sasuke ce tenant la joue qui rougissait à vue d'œil.

« Connard ! Comment tu peux me sortir ça tu es vraiment insensible !

- Parce que tu croyais quoi, que j'allais te demander en mariage, que j'avais des sentiments pour toi ?

- Non je savais bien que je n'étais qu'un cou d'un soir au début, mais ce que tu me disais hier mon fait croire plus !

- Ce sont mes amour, mon cœur, bébé qui ton fait t'exciter ? Je ne ressens absolument rien pour toi, je sors ça à toute la personne avec qui je couche ! Fille ou garçon tu n'es qu'un coup parmi tant d'autre ! »

Une deuxième gifle claqua sur la joue de sasuke

« Connard ! »

Après ça elle sortit de la maison en claquant la porte d'entrer, je m'approchais de Sasuke

« Sasuke ça va ?

- Mon dieu elle fait mal celle là !

- Tu veux que j'aille te chercher de la glace ?

- Merci naru mais ce sera bon, par contre je ne me ferais plus de fille pendant un petit moment, elles sont trop violente !

- Sasuke, si tu arrêtais d'aller courir à droite, à gauche, de ramener n'importe qui dans ton lit, et que tu te trouvais la personne avec qui tu voudras rester toute ta vie ?

- Surement pas, cette personne je la trouverais quand je la trouverais, je compte bien m'amuser en attendant.

- …

- Aller fait pas la tête naru, tu c'est bien que je t'aimerais toute ma vie, mais tu ne peux pas satisfaire ma libido débordante, déjà que très peu y arrive …. »

Je le regardais, triste, et repartit dans ma chambre, je me jetais sur mon lit et imaginas des scénarios avec sasuke, lui m'embrassant, me câlinant, me susurrant des « je t'aime » au creux de l'oreille, ne le voyant plus jamais revenir avec je ne sais qui, pour passer la nuit.

Avec toute c'est penser je m'endormis, je fus réveillé par Sasuke qui me prenais dans ses bras et me serrais contre son torse.

« Naru t'es tout chaud, tout doux, tout mignon, je ne sais pas comment je ferais quand tu auras trouvé cette personne avec qui tu veux passer ta vie, je sais malheureusement que tu ne pourras pas rester indéfiniment avec moi, je ne pourrais plus dormir avec toi, te prendre dans mes bras ...

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Sasuke ?

- Tu …tu étais réveillé ?

- Depuis le début, tu es tellement brutal que tu m'as réveillé en me prenant dans tes bras.

- Excuse-moi

- Sasuke qu'est-ce qu'il ce passe, tu es bizarre ….

- C'est rien, ne t'inquiète pas, bon j'y vais.

_ Où ça ?

- A la chasse bien sur

- Quoi déjà ?

- Il est déjà 20h tu as dormi toute la journée

- Quoi !pourquoi tu ne m'as pas réveillé ?

- Tu avais l'air fatigué, et tu étais si paisible, je ne voulais pas te réveiller.

- …

- Bon allé j'y vais ! »

Comme hier il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes et partit pour sa soirée. A parement ce soir il va ramener un garçon, je pense que je devrais m'endormir, au lieu d'attendre qu'il revienne, l'entendre avec un homme me fait encore plus de mal… je sors de mon lit et descend a la cuisine, manger ne me feras pas de mal vue que je n'ai rien avalé de toute la journée. Je me prépare un bol de ramen et remonte dans ma chambre, je vise mes écouteurs dans mes oreilles, et laisse la musique m'envahir tout en mangeant mon repas, une fois fini, je me déshabille ne laissant que mon boxer, m'enfonce dans mon lit et laisse mes pensées divaguer, heureuse ou mélancolique selon la musique … Si sasuke me voyait il penserait que je suis en train de déprimer, il serait désemparé et ferais tout pour me changer les idées. Au bout d'un moment, j'éteins mon MP3 et ferme les yeux attendant le sommeil. A peine avais-je posé le MP3 sur ma table de chevets, que j'entendis la porte d'enter claquer, et des pas retentis dans le couloir. Sasuke était revenus et je n'avais pas réussis à m'endormir, et je sais, que je ne le pourrais pas, avant qu'il ait fini… des gémissements retentirent dans la pièce d'à côté et mes larmes coulèrent, aujourd'hui, je n'arrivais pas, et ne voulais pas les retenir, je laissais ma peine couler.

Les gémissements s'arrêtèrent et Sasuke déboula dans ma chambre, sa démarche montrant son énervement, il se glissa tout de suite dans mon lit, mes larmes coulaient encore et quand il me regarda, une lueur de tristesse éclaira quelque seconde son regard.

« Naru ça va pas ? Pourquoi tu pleures ?

- C'est rien sasuke ne t'inquiète pas, pourquoi tu es déjà là, tu as fini avec l'autre ?

- Tu parles, je me sens frustré, je l'ais ramener, j'ais fais les préliminaire, je suis pas un gros con non plus, et puis à peine j'ais toucher son sexe, il a jouis et il c'est endormit, j'ais eu beau le secouer et tout , il c'est pas réveiller . Ce connard il ne m'a même pas touché, rien, il va m'entendre demain.

- sasuke…

- Pardon naru tu n'es pas bien et je te parle de mes problèmes, je suis désoler.

- Ce n'est pas pour ça … et puis ce n'est pas grave j'ais un petit coup de déprime.

- J'aime pas te voir triste naru, viens dans mes bras. »

Je me blottis dans ses bras, la tête contre son torse. C'est la première fois que je ressens autant l'affection qu'il me porte, en voulant encore plus je colle tout mon corps contre le siens, et je sens, appuyé sur mon bas ventre quelque chose de dur et chaud.

« Sasuke tu bande ?

-…..

- Et en plus tu es complètement nu ?

- excuse moi naru, il m'a excité et j'étais tellement énervé que je suis partit sans prendre la peine de me mettre quelque chose sur le corps.

- Ca ne fait rien …. »

Je me re-blottit contre son corps, mais ne trouvant pas la position adéquate pour dormir, je bougeais dans tout les sens pour la trouver.

« Naruuuu….. A…arête …..Arrête de …..De bouger …

- Hein ? »

Je remontais ma tête au niveau de la sienne, faisans glisser ma peau contre sa verge dresser le faisant gémir, je le regardais étonné.

« Sasuke ça va ?

- mais oui na-chan, très bien même …

-…

- qu'est-ce qu'il y a mon petit naru tu es étonné de me voir comme ça ? Pourtant c'est une facette de moi que beaucoup de personne on vu…

-…

- Ce soir c'est toi qui va me satisfaire.

- eu…sasuke…..

- Tu ne pourras pas y échapper... »

Il me plaqua dos contre le matelas et plaqua ses lèvres contre les miennes, ce n'était pas comme ces chastes baiser qu'il m'offrait, il me dévorait littéralement la bouche, je n'eus pas le temps de lui accorder l'entrer de ma bouche, que sa langue était partit dans un frénétique ballet. Nous dûmes arrêter le baiser par manque d'air .Ce seul baiser avait réussis à m'exciter et mon sexe tendu de plaisir dans sa prison de tissus était maintenant coller au siens qui avait redoublé de volume sous l'excitation. Mon boxer fut vite enlever, dans tout les gestes qu'il faisait, transparaissais l'envie et la frustration ressentit plutôt. Il m'embrassa encore une fois puis glissa jusqu'à mon sexe tendus de plaisir, il le regarda, gourmant, puis l'engouffra dans sa bouche .Il y imprima tout de suite des mouvements rapide où il jouait avec sa langue, il remontait parfois jouer avec mon gland, le sucer le mordiller, je sentais que je perdais la tête. Je mettais renseigné sur le déroulement du sexe entre hommes, et je me demandais ce que j'allais ressentir vu le nombre de sensations qu'il créait en moi avec seulement une fellation. Je me tordais sur les draps, mes mains agrippais tous ce qui était près de moi, tellement le plaisirs était intense. Quand je sentis la fin arriver, je voulus le prévenir en tirant sur ses cheveux mais il resta en place et accéléra le mouvement recueillant tout mon sperme dans sa gorge, il avala le tout et vint lécher le reste sur mon membre. Je me sentais complètement vider, j'étais épuisé …

« Ne t'endors pas maintenant na-chan, ce n'est pas fini, je vais te faire monter au septième ciel, tu en redemanderas »

Il me retourna, je me retrouvais sur le ventre, les fesses en l'air, les laissant complètement à ses envies.

Il se pencha et je pus sentir quelque chose d'humide titiller mon anneaux de chair…Quand je me rendis compte de ce qu'il était en trin de faire je m'exclamais :

« Sasuke ne fais pas ça c'est sale !

- mais nan tu es absolument exquis, laisse moi faire … »

Je ne pu protester car il enfonça ce membre humide en moi, me faisant gémir de plaisir. Sont traitement m'avais complètement détendu et je me laissais faire. Sasuke vit que j'étais assez préparer, il se penchas à mon oreille et chuchota:

« Tu es près na-chan ? Je vais y aller à fond »

Après ça je sentis son sexe s'enfoncer en moi d'un seul coup de bassin, me faisant gémir de douleur et de plaisir.

Il attendis à peine une minute et commença de rapide et long va et viens , je n'étais plus que plaisir ,Sasuke possédait entièrement mon corps , je lui donnais absolument tous , mon cœur , mon corps , mon âme… je me sentais remplis , mon souhait avait été exaucé , j'avais pu sentir mon amour au moins une fois en moi , j'espérais seulement que demain il ne le regrette pas….

« Ah…ah …. Oui ! La …. »

Je ne pouvais plus penser, mes pensées étaient centrées uniquement sur cet endroit si sensible que Sasuke venait de frapper et continuait à stimuler, sous le plaisir je n'ais pu m'empêcher de me contracter, rendant mon antre plus étroit, se resserrant sur le sexe de sasuke lui donnant plus de plaisir.

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de gémir, Sasuke se penchas à mon oreille et je pu entendre pour la première fois de ma vie, des cris rauques et grave, des gémissements assez discrets mais qui étaient bien là, je n'y croyais pas j'arrivais à le faire gémir de plaisir … tellement comblé je jouis puissamment sur mon oreiller faisant resserrer mon antre spasmodiquement sur son désir brulant le faisant jouir à son tour. Je m'écroulai épuisé et il s'écroula à mes côtés, j'essayais de reprendre mon souffle, et de calmer le battement frénétique de mon cœur. Je me blottis contre lui, et m'endormis.

Le lendemain :

Je me réveillais, toujours dans les bras de Sasuke, je me demandais si ce qui c'était passé avait été réel ou le pur fruit de mon imagination…, la douleur qui se fit ressentir dans mes reins me confirma que ça n'avait pas été un rêve, j'ouvris les yeux et regarda Sasuke. Il était réveiller et regardais le mur en face du lit, son regard était froid, dénuer d'émotion.

« Sasuke je…

- Excuse-moi.

-Hein ? Pourquoi ?

- Excuse-moi de t'avoir forcé à coucher avec moi... »

Je me m'assis, malgré la douleur, le regardant, plein d'incompréhension:

« Tu regrette Sasuke ?

- Oui.

- Pourquoi ?

-…. »

Je me levais, encore nu et tout en me dirigeant vers la salle de bain je lui dis :

« Et bien moi je ne regrette pas, c'est à toi que je voulais donner ma première fois, à la personne que j'aime … »

Je le regardais, attendant une réaction. Il me regarda abasourdit, et se jeta sur moi, m'entrainant à terre, il me dévora ma bouche de baiser.

« Moi aussi naru je t'aime , je ne regrette rien de ce qu'on a fait , j'avais juste peur de t'avoir violé , de t'avoir forcé , et j'était désemparé , je ne voulais pas que tu me déteste après et je ne voulais pas non plus que tu me trouve répugnant parce que j'avais des sentiment pour toi alors que nous sommes frère, si tu savais comme je suis content que tu ressente les mêmes sentiments que moi .

- moi aussi je suis si heureux, si tu savais comme ça me faisait mal de te voir coucher avec toutes ces personnes...

- excuse-moi naru.

- ce n'est pas grave, c'est du passé maintenant, et puis tu es à moi maintenant.

- Toi aussi tu m'appartiens...

- Tout de moi, je te le donne, tout t'appartient. »

On s'embrassa et il m'emmena dans la douche que l'on prit ensemble, bien sur sasuke en profita un peu beaucoup, mais cela ne me dérange pas trop, c'est le plus beau jour de ma vie et je compte faire de tous les prochains, des jours aussi beaux.

* * *

><p><strong>Voila un petit OS l'idée m'était venue comme ça et j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire ^^ <strong>

**J'espère que vous avez pris autan de plaisir que moi à le lire **

**N'hésiter pas a me donner votre avis, qu'il sois bon ou mauvais , sa aide a progresser ^^**

**Bon éviter quand même de m'assassiner sur place sa serais gentils ^^**

**Bisouille a tous **

**Bubule (^_^)**


End file.
